Savanna Vol 1 3
Appearing in 'That time I battled a guy who shoots lightning' Characters *'Anji Rajan / Savanna' *'Rohan Rajan' *'Eva Rajan' *'Police Officer' locations *'Mumbai, india' **'Rajan Household' **'Park' 'Premise' Previously -''' *'''The battle with Thor goes on, as Anji learns more about what she can do. This Issue! - ' *'After a tragic death, life gets harder as her night-life attracts the attention of the police. ' Synopsis '''Issue Three -' Anji: What have I done? She falls to her knees as she shrinks back into her human form. Thor’s dead body lay in front of her. Anji: Thor? Erik? Say something, please? She looks at the stab wound through his chest. She can see all the way through his chest, into the dirt. '''Anji: Oh my, oh my. What do I do? She looks around to find if anyone saw. Nothing. She begins doing unbuttoning his shirt. Anji: Gotta set some clothes aside for getting home. It’s becoming a real problem. She lays his shirt and coat at the side of the lake. Reluctantly she turns back into Savanna and picks up the body. After dropping Erik’s body at the side of the lake, she turns back to human, covers herself with his clothes, and begins the long walk home. Anji: I killed a man. He died because of me. Maybe I should never turn again? I can’t kill people, yet I can't control my strength. One week later -'' Eva: Anji! Come downstairs! Now! Anji: Coming, mother. ''She slowly comes downstairs in her house, dragging herself. Eva: You’ve been unwell since Friday night Anji! You cannot miss a third day of school. Anji: You could say that killing someone takes it’s toll on someone. I’m sure no one needs to be told that, but I can’t stress enough how much it has changed me. I feel like something not human. Even when I began transforming into an elephant, i still felt more human that I do now. I also cannot stress enough how unlike my mother is to Auntie Savanna. Perhaps she never knew. Perhaps Auntie S was my real mother? ...No, I look to much like my mother. Anji is forced to go to school. Mr.A: Hello students, my name is Mr.A - short for Argatha. I’m your new history teacher while Mrs. White is away, so we will beginning a new topic. The class groans. Anji: History is a universally hated subject, mostly due to Mrs.White’s teaching style making me almost fall asleep on many occasions. I just sat in silence at the back, my mind still living that night. Mr.A: We will be learning about Mythology, notably the ideas of Gods. Why do ancient cultures from opposite sides of the Earth, all have the shared idea to worship a pantheon of men and women responsible for representing aspects of life? While it can be said that it is human nature to believe in something that explains life’s big questions, there also may be a bigger plan at play. We will be exploring this idea over the next few weeks. Anji: This is perhaps the luckiest thing that’s happened all week. Maybe if I gain this teacher’s trust, I can discuss the idea of these Titans that Erik mentioned. The bell rings, and the class rush out. Anji stays behind. Anji: Mr. A? Mr.A: We haven’t met yet. Are you Anji, who was sick? Anji: Yes, Sir. Mr.A: Nice to meet you. What do you want to say? Anji: Will be discussing the Hindu gods? Mr.A: Unfortunately that falls under Religious Studies. Do not get confused however, Greek, Hindu, Egyptian, they are all mythology, it’s just that as people still believe in the Hindu religion, so the school likes to think one is real and the others a simply legend. Anji: Do you think Hinduism is legend as well? Mr.A: Dear, I’m not here to offend anyone, especially as I’ve just moved here. But if you want my opinion, religion, history and mythology are separated so often, when quite frankly they should be one and the same. At home. Anji walks through her front door to find a police officer sitting next to her father. Anji: what happened? Why is he here? Anji’s father looks at her Rohan: They are here for you, Anji. The police officer stands up. Officer: You are not in any trouble, I simply want to talk with you. I was thinking we can walk to the park while we’re discussing what I want to talk about. Anji walks around the park with the officer. Anji: He knows, doesn't he. I’m going to be jailed, or experimented on or something?! Officer: At 10:10 last Friday, you were seen walking home with nothing but a shirt and coat on. You were reported to be crying, and you were also reported to be walking in the shadows to avoid being seen. Anji: Please, it’s not what you think! The officer stops in his tracks and leans in towards her Officer: Look, I know rumours pass quickly amongst teenagers in a school environment, so I’ll be keeping this unofficial if you answer truthfully and we can bring a conclusion to this. Anji: Now I’m confused, because I know we are thinking different things. Anji: Okay, I’ll answer truthfully. Officer: That Friday night you were at the house of Ojas Janzan? I’ve seen this a hundred times, so we’ll keep short so it’s less embarrassing for you. You engaged in a sexual encounter with Ojas, and a few hours later you left in embarrassment in his clothes. You were upset, and embarrassed at what you were wearing, so you stayed in the dark. It’s commonly known, unfortunately, as the walk of shame. Anji: Okay… Did not expect that. He thinks I? With Ojas! Hopefully he won’t ask him about this or I’m busted. Let’s…. go with it. Anji: *sigh* Y-yess. That’s what happened. Nothing else. Officer: Did you give consent? Anji: He thinks I was raped? Is this what police officers usually ask? My Gods, this is awkward. Anji: Oh my, he would never, rape, me. No, it was just a bad decision for both of us. I didn’t want him to see me how I was, so I took his clothes and went home. Officer: Do you want me to get your clothes back? Anji: No! We’re on good terms now, don’t worry. I have my stuff back, and so does he. Thank you for your concern officer. Officer: As long as you are okay, I’m happy. I won’t tell your parents of this. I’ll tell them I was interviewing you regarding some criminal activity you may have witnessed recently. Anji: Thank you! I can’t explain how happy I am this is staying on the down-low. She'' hugged the officer to add to the act.'' Anji: Now let’s hope they don’t find a shirtless body in a lake. That was a close shave. Trivia Coming soon... Category:Savanna Category:Jaga 321 Category:Paragon Comics Category:Paragon